Crimson Crest: Started!
by Lirina
Summary: Fubuki has to leave Inazuma Japan and his special friend Hiroto in order to save his brother from the menace of darkness. Is their young relationship strong enough for this challenge? And what is Atsuya's secret - Why is he even alive? Good that Sakuma is there to support him on his difficult quest. But he can't play soccer any more! Kidou is worried.
1. Chapter 1: Alive Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven nor any of it's characters, but besides that every word of this belongs to me - and to **Zonex Krypton,** who is currently beta-reading this. I'm superthankful to her for making this story even more awesome.

**This is a sequel to 'Crimson Crest: Get ready!', but you don't need any knowledge from the prequel to understand the storyline.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: alive again<strong>

"Follow The Light."

Atsuya raised his head. Just a minute ago he had watched his brother leaving Gouenji's place but now he couldn't feel Shirou's presence anymore. The place he was now in seemed more like a soccer stadium albeit empty and dark.

The ice striker however was more annoyed than confused. "What a stupid joke is this? There is no light here."

"Just look closer." The voice he heard sounded warm and friendly. After Atsuya finally discovered the light, it continued.

"Let's build a new world together."

"I don't wanna." Atsuya was definitely annoyed now. Shielding his eyes from the brightness, he struggled to make something out through the overwhelming rays of light and snapped. "Just let me go back."

The voice got more serious. "That's not possible. You cannot go back so the least you can do is to hear what I have to offer you."

Atsuya remained silent and the speaker continued. "There are two options: You can either die or come with me. If you choose me, I'll give you a new life. A life of your own. Your own body. How does that sound?"

"You think you can do that?" The ice striker sounded amused but the sarcasm was obvious in his voice. "Only in your dreams I guess."

Suddenly the light became weaker and Atsuya could see a man wearing a white coat standing not far from him. Although it was dark now, the person was obviously smiling. "In fact you're already alive, just look at your body."

"Oh!" Atsuya looked down to see that the man had not been lying. He had an actual body and not just ANY body. It was HIS body. Atsuya gazed at all the contours and all the grooves of his body. It truly was his very own body. His own flesh and blood. Okay, maybe not his original flash but it was still his own.

He tried hard not to show his shock and slid a nonchalant look onto his face. "Thanks then. I'll be going now, see ya!" The ice striker turned round and started to walk in the direction where he guessed the exit.

For a moment the man was speechless but as Atsuya was walking away, he seemed to regain his ability to talk. "Err … That's not something I do for free. Of course there is a condition in our contract."

The teal eyed boy declined, a slight smirk spreading across his face. "It's not that I ever asked you to give me my body back. Actually, being with my brother is amusing enough so please don't bother me anymore."

"Well, if you refuse, you'll die. It's as simple as that. I know you are not afraid of that, but what will become of your brother?"

"Shirou doesn't need me anymore. I guess he is better without me anyway, so just go ahead." Atsuya waved at the suspicious man and continued to go away.

"That might be true, but I'll also erase his memories about you and everything related. So what of that precious friend of his? Hm, 'Hiroto' was his name I think. Without you, the two would never have met. Can you really tear that lovely couple apart?"

The ice striker stopped. "What are you? A stalker? You really must have had a lot of free time if you observed my brother that closely. I mean, no offense to Shirou and all but you gotta admit it at times. He's dead boring."

Atsuya tried to stall for time by distracting the coated figure but it was obvious that the man knew what his intentions were about as he merely smiled and indicated that Atsuya follow him into the darkness. His shoulders sagging, Atsuya knew that he had no other choice but to obey the man's orders. But the ice striker knew he couldn't just follow this man for ever. He had to find a way to escape but before that, this man had to go. Of that much Atsuya was certain.

**XXX**

"We're finally here." Shirou stated as he and the two Teikoku students stood in front of an old building in which the team Dark Icicle resided for the duration of the tournament. It didn't look very appealing, not to mention that Inazuma Japan's base was far away on the opposite end of the island. It would be impossible to visit their friends between the matches.

Sakuma didn't look very happy, fingering his hair nervously when he replied. "I'm not sure if this was such a good idea anymore."

"Just go home then. They wouldn't want someone like you anyway." Ignoring the hesitation of his teammates, Fudou entered the building with his shoulders thrown back and a slight grin on his face. Shirou and Sakuma glanced at each other before hurrying after Fudou's retreating back.

The players were quite surprised to find a modern facility inside although it reminded them of a hospital. A good looking man wearing a white coat was there to welcome them. "Ah, you must be the former members of Inazuma Japan. I'm Dr. Kageharu Eiji, the coach of the Dark Icicle Soccer Alliance and also the founder of the Dark Icicle Science Institution, which is mainly known as D.I.S. in public."

_'It doesn't look much like a soccer institution' _Shirou thought wonderingly but he didn't let his confusion become too apparent lest the coated man think he was too stupid to be a member of his team.

After the boys introduced themselves, Kageharu guided them to the training ground. "Normally we wouldn't take in new members that easily, especially not from our foe Inazuma Japan but I figured I might have some use of you."

Finally the group reached the soccer field, where the players had gathered at the sideline.

"Just go and train with them." He pointed at the team. "I'll watch and gather your data first, then we can make some improvements to adjust your strength."

"I wonder what that means" Sakuma whispered silently to his teammates.

Fudou was the first to spot a friend among the players. "Hey, other Fubuki! How's it going?"

A shape detached from the group. "It's actually Atsuya", he answered. "I'm not surprised to see you here, but what's with the idiot there?" Judging by the condescending look Atsuya sent him, he obviously meant Sakuma, who stood next to Fudou.

The other boy didn't even look at the one-eyed player, as if he wanted to ignore his presence. "Oh, that's my dog, he always follows me around."

Atsuya laughed. "Yeah, he seems to like you."

"Actually there is someone else here to meet you." Fudou pushed Sakuma away, so that the ice striker could see the boy behind him, who had been unable to move since he had recognized his brother. Shirou stood as still as a statue and was as mute as one too.

"Shirou?" Atsuya whispered. He had never been that surprised before unless of course you counted getting his body back.

It was as if a magic spell lifted when, after hearing his brother talk, Shirou overcame the few steps separating him from his brother and hugged him. "Atsuya! It's really you! I'm so glad to see you."

But the addressed boy didn't seem to be as happy as his twin. "This is no place for you, Shirou. You better go back to Inazuma Japan, where your stupid friends are. You'll just get in the way here."

He quickly escaped from Shirou and pretended not to see his brother anymore. "Fudou, let's go and get some practice before the match starts tomorrow. Finally there is someone here who can play in my league." And with that, Fubuki Atsuya left his very shocked and hurt twin brother and avoided eye contact with him.

While the others went to kick some balls, Sakuma and Shirou remained at the sideline.

"Seems like it won't be easy for us", the one-eyed boy commented on the scene. "But at least one of us got a warm welcome."

Shirou nodded. "Fudou seems to be happy here with my brother. I wish it would be the same for me though …."

"Don't worry." Sakuma laid a hand on his teammate's shoulder reassuringly. "Maybe he was just too surprised to see you. Tomorrow it'll be better. I'm sure of it."

Shirou watched his brother playing. "It's okay. I'm happy just by seeing him alive, although I can't understand how something like this could happen. But I sure hope you're right Sakuma. For my sake."

* * *

><p><span>Next chapter<span>: It has a megacute Shirou/Atsuya scene, which you surely don't want to miss!

**~* If you liked this, please spend a or two minute and leave a short review. I'm dying to know what you think! *~**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Starry Sky

**Chapter 2: Into The Starry Sky**

After the training Kageharu ordered the three newcomers into his office. Compared to the rest of the building, it was a small room with diagrams and stats everywhere. On a small flip chart, one could see the data of Dark Icicle's players.

"I finished the evaluation of your abilities and your unused potential." the doctor explained, his face expressionless before it twisted into a disappointed frown. "Actually I was slightly disappointed. I wonder how you made it into Inazuma Japan at the level you are at now. Or is it just the mere fact that Inazuma Japan has some extremely weak players on its team? Nevertheless, there is still hope for you thanks to my little invention."

Shirou was about to object but fell quiet under the penetrating gaze of Kageharu.

He went to a dark cupboard in the corner of the room and opened it. Staring at Shirou intently, he reached in and pulled out an injection filled with a pale clear blue liquid. "I will inject into you one of this twice a day." Kageharu gazed thoughtfully at Fudou before taking out another injection similar to the previous one except for the fact that this one had a silvery liquid present inside. "As for you, Mr. Akio, I think I'll give you this one to improve the flexibility of your muscles."

It was rare to see Fudou's face horrified although he managed to keep his voice cool whilst answering. "As long as it makes me stronger it's ok - I guess."

Kageharu faced away from the cupboard. "Mr. Shirou, you will get the blue one three times a day, but if you want to stay on the team, you have to play more aggressively. Keep in mind that it is necessary for you to destroy the enemy when in battle. Please make sure I do not have to repeat myself."

"Wait, is this still soccer we're talking about? That sounds more like a war." Sakuma interrupted, a cold sweat had formed on his forehead when the doctor had pulled out the injections. "Endou and the others taught me that soccer is supposed to be fun, not destruction. Isn't that right? It is, after all, just a game, is it not?"

The doctor was visibly irritated. His left eye twitched and he clenched his jaw before regaining his calm, icy cold demeanor. "Oh, you're Sakuma Jirou, aren't you? Well, I have some bad news for you. My great inventions can help even hopeless players to be on world level, but for you there is barely any chance. Since you can only play with only one eye, you're lacking a full view over the space which is essential for soccer. You'll never reach perfection or in other words- you're nothing more than a failure for every scientist. I'm afraid there is no space on Dark Icicle for the likes of you." His silky smooth voice was filled with sadistic pleasure. It was obvious the doctor was enjoying humiliating him.

Fudou laughed. "Hahahahaha, I've always known that. Finally someone had the guts to tell him. You have no idea how much I waited for this moment. Damn, if only I had a camera! I wanted to catch Sakuma' face. You should have seen it."

"How can you say something like that? It's not true, he played well for Inazuma Japan. He's always been a good player. He was on Teikokou's soccer team as well. He's been there with us through thick and thin." Shirou objected. " Which-" At this, Shirou's face hardened, "-Is more than we can say for you."

"He was only second choice, I heard." Kageharu replied, unperturbed by the harsh edge in Shirou's voice.

But despite of the cruel words from both the doctor and his teammate, Sakuma stayed calm. "Then give me another task, I can even work as a towel rail."

"Oh, you must really love our team" Kageharu sneered. "I guess I could make you my assistant since I could use some help. Its settled. You're my new dog. But now please go and stay prepared for the second training unit. I have better and more important things to do then waste my time on an insignificant bug like you. Time is essential here."

**XXX **

It was already late at night when the doctor decided to stop the training. Shirou couldn't help but smile when he saw Sakuma, who was now wearing a white coat like Kageharu and always following him, eager to take notes on his writing pad. It did not seem to matter to him if Kageharu sneered at him or when Fudou jeered at him when he scrambled after the doctor and coach.

While the others were leaving, Shirou remained on the field. It was surrounded by a forest, only open to the side were Dark Icicle's base was, so he felt most at home here. With the stars already above him, he laid down on the moist grass and thought about the day. _'Sakuma really is something. I don't know if I would be able to do my job after these harsh words from the coach. It must be hard for him …'_

Suddenly his thoughts got interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey, you're still up? Don't forget we have practice early tomorrow."

Shirou sat up but he knew who the other person was. There was no mistaking that voice. There had been so many times when he and Atsuya and fought with each other in the past. His voice was just ingrained into Shirou's memory. "I need less sleep than you, so it's ok for me but maybe you should go to bed soon, Atsuya. You need to rest or else you'll be too exhausted to play your best."

"I just wanted to watch the stars for a bit. And it doesn't matter if I play my best or not. I can still out play those losers." His brother laid down not far from him with the same old over confidant smirk.

Knowing that it was a lie since Atsuya never had have an eye for beautiful things, Shirou answered only hesitantly. "Yeah, I thought so." He stole a quick glance at his brother's expressionless face before continuing. "But Atsuya, why did you go to Kageharu? You could have come to Inazuma Japan."

An awkward silence fell over the two identical boys before Atsuya turned his head to face his brother.

"Never mind me, why did you? What compelled you to join Dark Icicle?" The ice striker asked.

Shirou answered without missing a beat. No hesitation was there in his voice. He didn't have to think about it at all. "I missed you of course. Without you, I felt just empty."

"You have to get used to this feeling, I can't be with you anymore. You have to accept the fact that we cannot be together." His twin commented coldly, his eyes darkening. _'Why is it that you can't understand that simple little fact brother?'_Atsuya's mind reeled. It was hard enough to talk to his twin like this but Shirou was not helping with his eager smiles.

"That's ok, just seeing you is alright for me. And we can play together like it was back then. It makes me happy that you're here again. Nothing matters except for the fact that you're back. "

Shirou laid down again, his head now resting on Atsuya's chest. "I can feel you breathing. And being able to touch you feels good too. You have no idea how much I missed you." Shirou struggled to keep his voice from choking up and tried to hold the tears which threatened to fall. He had always been the weaker of the two in terms of emotion.

Laying together under the dark sky with the stars above; even the the ice striker had to smile. "It's not bad feeling you either. And-" He quietly added. "I missed you too."

However some minutes later, he became serious again. "It's alright for tonight, but tomorrow you have to go back to Inazuma. I'm not kidding Shirou. You do not belong here."

"But why? I want to stay with you!" Shirou was confused. Finally he had managed to get close to his brother and now he was pushed back again. What had he done wrong? Why was it always him? First he lost his brother and now that said twin was back, he didn't want Shirou to be near him. Shirou's eyes misted over. It wasn't fair. He clenched his fist with frustration.

Atsuya tried to explain. "Look, these injections are dangerous for your body. My body is artificial so it doesn't affect or harm me but you … I don't want you to get hurt Shirou."

Suddenly the younger twin raised his head, turned around and looked into his brother's face. "Fudou takes them too, why don't you go and tell him the same? huh? Do you even have an answer for me Atsuya?"

"Don't move so abruptly when you're lying on me, your elbow hit my arm! And besides, you know I don't care for others. Fudou can do what he wants. Its his business what he does. He's not my brother. He can just go to hell for all I care. But you're my twin. My brother, Shirou...My only family left."

Shirou wanted to say something but Atsuya beat him to it, a sly look on his face. "And don't you want to be with Hiroto? I know how much you miss him ... Hey, I said be more careful, I'm not a pillow!"

Just to tease his brother, the older twin pushed his elbow into his brother's stomach. It wasn't a very hard nudge but still Atsuya complained. "Is it so much fun to hurt me? I swear Shirou, you're getting more sadistic by the day."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to confirm that you're real. Its sort of a shock to see you after so many years of thinking you were dead." After saying this he went back to his initial position, his head on his brother's chest and his view focused on the stars. The bright soft light illuminated their faces and bathed everything with a soft white light. A cool breeze ruffled their hair and no one heard Shirou's sigh but the wind itself, sighing in the trees.

Some time passed until Shirou spoke again. "Actually I want to go back … But I want you to come with me. I don't even understand why we play for this scary Kageharu guy. Obviously his methods are dubious and he doesn't care about his opponents. OR his allies. So why work for him?"

Atsuya hesitated before answering, a shadow crossing over his face. "No, I have fun being here. Even if his plan is to destroy the world, I'll stay."

"Then I'm staying too! I am not going anywhere with out you. I'm not leaving you behind. I don't want to leave you. I don't want to be alone... Not again." Shirou was serious.

"Stubbornness is something I hate." his voice sounded annoyed but then after seeing his brother, who was satisfied with just being with him, his tone changed. "Let's just forget about it tonight. Alright?"

"You were always the more stubborn one. You're a filthy hypocrite, you know that right?" the older twin noted smiling. Atsuya smiled at his brother's affectionate look.

"Yeah...But I'm the only one you got so better treat me nice Shirou." Atsuya couldn't help it. It was just like old times. He and Shirou had spent so many nights like this, under the starry sky and had exchanged comments. The memories brought a pleasant smile to Atsuya's face. How he missed those days. If that avalanche hadn't destroyed their lives- the younger twin refused to think about it anymore. He couldn't change the past so there was no point in mourning over spilt milk- even if that milk happened to be his life. Another silence descended upon the two brothers once more but this had a tint of peace in it. It was quiet- the only sound to be heard was the rustling of the wind in the trees and the sounds of Shirou's gentle breaths.

Then the two remained silent until Shirou spoke again. "I do miss him, Hiroto I mean. Without him the stars aren't as bright as before. -You asked about it earlier." The boy added as if thinking his twin had already forgotten their previous conversation.

Atsuya raised his head to look at his brother with a gentle light in his eyes that was rarely ever there. "Baka." He put his hand on the one of his brother. "I'm sure he is missing you, too. How could he not? At least I know did. God and Heavens above know that I did."

* * *

><p><span>Next Chapter:<span> Finally Hiroto appears again! But are his feelings for Shirou still the same?

**~* If you liked this, please spend a or two minute and leave a short review. I'm dying to know what you think! *~**


	3. Chapter 3: Unreached Goals

**Chapter 3: Unreached Goals**

The next day, they had to get up early for morning practice; Shirou was still tired because he had spent the night with his brother. He just barely managed to arrive in time – unlike Atsuya who came late. Strangely Kageharu didn't scold him but ordered him to train normally with the others instead. It was almost as if Kageharu favored Atsuya.

"Have you noticed that our teammates here are really scary?" The older twin whispered as he made a break to Sakuma who was watching the training from the bench, his clip-board held in his hands to take notes of any improvements. "They play brutally even in training. I really have to watch out to not get injured. I guess this is kind of new to me, playing aggressively."

"Yeah, and they never talk or show any emotion, it's as if they were robots." The other boy answered while still observing the team.

Shirou saw Sakuma holding his notebook. "Can I see your notes? Have you found out anything important yet?" He asked. After taking a look at the supposed notes, Shirou was surprised. "Sakuma, you have only drawn penguins! Wait, is this Kidou as penguin?"

The addressed boy blushed. "Well, although it's difficult I still want to continue my mission, I don't want to disappoint him – It's just to remind me on that. However, all that happened is that Kageharu made me do weird things like sorting the medicine in his cupboard in a triangular formation with exact 2.5 millimeter space between the containers. It's ridiculous. I especially did not see the point in rearranging his furniture. That was just slave labor. What about you? Any news?"

Shirou sighed. "I haven't convinced Atsuya to come back nor do I understand why he is here. All I know is that he doesn't hate me and even of that, I'm not so certain. And he's angry because I wouldn't go back like he said I should. This is just too confusing Sakuma. I sometimes wish that Atsuya would have been better off dead." Shirou bit his lip before continuing further.

"Its not like I didn't miss him or want him gone, its just that his being here complicates things. And on top of that, we can't be together because he refuses to join Inazuma Japan while insisting I should leave Dark Icicle. Why would he do that? Is he not glad to see me Sakuma? He's my brother!" Shirou's voice trembled at the last part but he managed to regain his control.

"We both still have long way to go. Shirou. About your brother. Its alright. Its not your fault. I'm sure Atsuya has a reason for what he is doing. He would never hurt you, that much is apparent. And I understand what you're going through. Trust me, it'll work out. But it will take time so just count your blessings for now Shirou. You might never get to see you brother again. Enjoy it while it lasts."

The one-eyed boy replied with a sigh but then he changed the subject abruptly. "Tomorrow is our first match, will you be able to play like Kageharu wants you?"

"I guess I don't have a choice. Do you think Hiro- err I mean Endou and the others will come?" Shirou tried hard to hide his red face but in vain. The pink tint was even more obvious due to his pale skin tone.

Fortunately Sakuma was not paying attention to his face or else Shirou would have been in a very uncomfortable situation.

Sakuma thought about it. "They better not. I don't want Kidou to see me wearing this rag." He pointed on his white coat. "He'll laugh at me for sure. It may look cool on Kageharu but it looks more like a dress on me."

_'I wonder if I want Hiroto to be there … I haven't talk to him in private since the day I told him my feelings for him. Maybe he has already forgotten about that … Maybe he realized that he doesn't love me. What if he changed his mind about us? No … I couldn't stand it if he renounced our love.'_Lost in thoughts, Shirou didn't pay attention to the others who were still training in the field.

Suddenly a soccer ball rolled against Sakuma's legs and interrupted their conversation.

"Hey Sakuma, shoot it back." It was Fudou's voice. "Oh too bad! You're not allowed to play, right? What a pity." He laughed, his gray eyes full of mirth.

It seemed as if this boy enjoyed making others suffer.

The addressed boy lifted the ball and threw it back to his teammate. "You did that on purpose." He accused the other former Teikoku player annoyed. "But don't forget I'll keep my eyes on you. I'll make sure you keep in line Akio."

"Haha! That's a good joke! You better take care of the one eye you have. You should have said 'My Eye' on you instead. At least then it would have been believable." Atsuya appeared next to the laughing Fudou and laid his arm on his friend's shoulder-an arrogant sneer on his pale face. However, after seeing his brother's expression his sneer changed to a scowl of grimace. "Yeah, yeah, I'm err … sorry? Argh! Let's just continue practice, Fudou. Lets leave these sissies be."

A very mollified Fudou Akio followed his friend back onto the field.

**XXX**

The Inazuma Japan players got up early to reach the soccer field of block C in time for Dark Icicle's first match. Curious about what the other team was like and happy to see their friends again, Inazuma Japan was waiting impatiently.

"I can't wait for our first match!" Endou was fired up as usual. He continued his rants about soccer. "I wanna play Dark Icicle too, they're said to be really strong!" He exclaimed, a wide grin of ecstasy on his face. Typical Endou.

It was just like him to get hyped up before a soccer match … Even if he wasn't even playing.

"We'll see about that. After all, we'll see their skills today on the field. Only then can we judge whether they are as good as they are rumored to be." Kidou answered calmly with a small smile on his face. He couldn't help it. Endou's enthusiasm was infectious.

His smile grew wider when he remembered that he would meet up with Sakuma today. He swept the field with his eyes to catch a glimpse of the one-eyed boy but he stumbled when he caught sight of a white coat. "Is that Sakuma wearing a dress?"

"It's obviously a coat." Kazemaru corrected stifling a laugh. Kidou looked so ridiculous right then with his mouth dropped open. Kazemaru wished he had brought his camera. "Its the same as their coach's. I hear they call him 'Mad scientist'. Maybe Sakuma has changed sides. Seeing him wearing it makes me think that he might have-."

"He wouldn't do that." the strategist contradicted. "I trust him. Sakuma is on our side."

At this moment the boy they were talking about recognized the Inazuma Japan Players and although he was far away, the one-eyed player blushed. He thanked God fervently for his dark tan through which his blush would, hopefully, not be visible.

A weird lop-sided smile covered Kidou's face. "It looks weird on the coach. He looks like a doctor or something but it really suits Sakuma. He's kinda cute in it."

As soon as the match started, Inazuma Japan couldn't fail too notice how well Dark Icicle was playing. "Shirou and his brother are an awesome combination. I swear, I have never seen teamwork like that before!" Midorakiwa commented. "If they keep playing like that, they'll win the tournament for sure. Just look at their co-ordination!"

"It hurts to see him play like this." Hiroto muttered and got a questioning look from his friend." Hiroto hastened to explain.

"I mean Shirou. He is so soft and gentle normally but he is playing with such brute force today. I can't stand to see this anymore. This is not the Shirou I know." _'And love' _He added mentally. The red haired boy got to his feet.

"I'll go and wait outside till the match is over."

"Wait, what's with you and Shirou?" Midorakiwa asked but the other boy decided not to answer and left quietly. Midorakiwa shrugged and returned his attention towards the game.

As the first half came to an end, the other team decided to give up because of the severe injuries of most of their players. Shirou looked back at the opponent's team with a bad conscience. "I'm so sorry for this … I never meant to hurt any of you."

Atsuya saw his brother's silent suffering but he didn't know what to say. After all, what could he have said to alleviate his suffering?

_'It hurts to see him like this, but after all it was his choice.' _the younger twin thought miserably. His brother's pain was his pain as far as he was concerned.

As he viewed the stands, Atsuya noticed that Hiroto wasn't in the stadium anymore. "Shirou you better go outside now. You might get a chance to talk to Hiroto in private. I'll find an excuse for the kantoku later, so hurry."

The older twin hesitated. "What should I tell him?" But his brother was already in a conversation with Fudou, so he didn't hear him.

_'I guess he still angry because I stayed with him instead of returning to Inazuma Japan … Oh well. At least he cares enough to think of me.' _Then the boy's thoughts turned towards his beau.

Shirou had missed the red-head more than he would ever admit. If he couldn't stay without him for such a short period, then what if Hiroto some day decided that he no longer needed Shirou- What would he do then?

Finally he found the courage to leave the stadium. It was easy to spot Hiroto outside in the parking lot. Most people were still in the stadium so besides the parking cars, the place was empty. Next to the boy he noted, was the Inazuma Caravan, which brought memories flooding back to Shirou.

"Hiroto." He called out. A desperate edge to his voice. He didn't want Hiroto to leave him. He wanted to be with Hiroto for ever.

The red haired boy answered immediately. "Yes Shirou?"

Shirou felt the desire to go and hug his friend but he didn't dare, since he was unsure about the other boy's feelings. What if he didn't reciprocate his feelings? Would his love remain unrequited? Shirou tried to keep from breaking down but his paranoia was slowly affecting him.

Hiroto seemed to feel insecure too, as he still stood some meters away from the other boy. "Congratulations on winning." But his voice didn't sound very enthusiastic. "Although I wasn't able to watch it completely, I did see some of your tactics. You sure have changed much in this few days."

"I'm sorry!" Shirou just wanted to get back being close to his friend. "I missed you! I thought you hated me."

However, Hiroto stayed cold. His voice got steelier and his eyes held a glint which Shirou was unable to identify. "Why? Why did you play this hard? Why did you have to harm those innocent players? What did they ever do to you?"

"Well …." The other boy really wanted to explain, but he couldn't. Desperately he searched for words to describe what he was feeling. "I don't know … I was forced to. I had no other choice but-."

**XXX**

While Shirou was talking to Hiroto, Atsuya was still inside the stadium and saw the Inazuma Japan Players leaving. _'I can't let them interrupt Shirou.'_Atsuya thought desperately. It would be catastrophic. Shirou would never live it down.

But he knew only one way to prevent that and although he didn't like it, the ice striker knew he had no other option. When the players wanted to leave the tribune, the ice striker obstructed the way.

"What do you want?" Kidou asked. The other visitors had already left and besides the players, the tribune was empty. It was silent and yet, the whole place did not have a sense of tranquility. Instead, it had a fore-boding aura around it.

"You can't go out now", Atsuya answered and got questioning looks in return. "It's because … um.. Well, It's not that I like you, to be honest I hate most of you ... but anyway I don't know why but I … I invite you all to my party. Just come with me to the northern exit."

"A party?" Endou repeated. "That sounds like fun! And can we play soccer afterwards? That will be so much fun!"

_'Shirou better be happy and make the most of it … I'll kill him if he made me do this just for nothing.'_ Atsuya cringed at the thought of spending time with the head banded baka head. Oh, Shirou owed him big time.

**XXX**

Shirou and Hiroto where still standing at the parking lot, unsure of what to do. Meanwhile the place had gotten crowded by the leaving visitors, so the two decided to go in the nearby park.

"Well..." Shirou began as the reached an abandoned place between the trees. "Do you still remember what I said to you the last time we met?" Shirou suddenly felt shy. He scuffed his shoes against the ground and mumbled instead of conversing in his normal volume.

He didn't want to seem over-eager but he also wanted Hiroto to know how much he meant to him. He was so confused!

Hiroto looked at the meadow not far away, a strange light in his eyes.. "You mean the other day?"

The other boy's head snapped up before he suddenly found the pebbles on the ground amusing once more to the eye. "Yeah. That's the one."

"The weather here is really nice. The sun has been shining all day." Hiroto answered, an even stranger smile on his face. Shirou was seriously starting to think his friend had gone mad. What was wrong with him? Why was he commenting on the weather at a time like this?

Shirou was confused by the sudden change of the subject but he held some composure. "The weather?" He asked. "I don't care for the weather but for you! Whats wrong with you? Aren't you man enough to tell me what you think of me to my face? Are you a coward? If you don't like me anymore, please tell me. At least then I can start moving on." Shirou couldn't believe he had just said that. It seemed impossible but it was true. The words had come from his mouth!

"Hm... Then I think I have to say that I really don't like you anymore." the red haired boy replied. Shirou felt dizzy. He had put up a bold front only as a show. He knew this would happen but he hadn't wanted it to happen so soon. Shirou fixed his gaze to the ground and turned around to walk away when he heard Hiroto's foot steps behind him.

"In fact I think … I'm in love with you, Shirou." That was all Shirou needed to hear to make him come to a dead stop. He turned around, hardly believing his ears.

"W-what?" Shirou's eyes widened as his friend closed the distance between them and soon they stood no more than feet apart.

As if he couldn't get the meaning of the words, Shirou just stood there looking at his friend while he came closer and closer. Hiroto gently put a hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"You are still soft and gentle, but you've also become strong and determined. You're caring so much for others. I saw your pain during the match but you're enduring this for your brother's sake. How could I not fall in love with you?" Hiroto's voice was sweet and soft as he spoke lovingly to Shirou.

"Thanks Hiroto." Shirou whispered and snuggled into his friend's chest. "I'm in love with you too. I missed you so much and I feared you would have forgotten about me. It was my horrible imagination and paranoia mixed into one. You have no idea how hard it was."

"I should have called you, but I didn't want to distract you." Although his voice was full of regret, he managed to whisper those words gently into Shirou's ear. "And I was sure your brother would take good care of you." he added smiling. "And by the way, yes. I do know how over active your imagination tends to get at times. But that's half the reason why I love you."

"Can I kiss you?" The other boy asked shyly but before he could get an answer Hiroto had already moved in and closed the last few inches separating their faces. Shirou felt as if he was melting into Hiroto's warm embrace.

The kiss was a short one and Hiroto smiled at Shirou after pulling back.

"Just promise me one thing." He whispered, his voice soft and his hands caressing Shirou's face. "Don't play like this anymore Shirou. You don't have to be brutal to win because you're an awesome player. It breaks my heart to see you suffering like this. You know you aren't like this at all."

_'I'm sorry, Hiroto. I can't stop otherwise I'll be removed from the team and be unable to save Atsuya.' _But Shirou couldn't bring himself to say this words. He gazed into Hiroto's affectionate eyes. _'I just have to endure this a little longer.'_

* * *

><p><span>Next chapter:<span> Dark Icicle's party starts and brings another cute Shirou/Atsuya scene as a present! ^^_  
><em>

**~* If you liked this, please spend a or two minute and leave a short review. I'm dying to know what you think! *~**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Not A Pervert

**Chapter 4: I'm Not A Pervert**

"Hiroto? Where are you now?" Midorikawa asked. He had tried several times to reach his friend's cellphone but until now it had not brought any success. "Ah, alright! Just hurry! We're on the way to Dark Icicle's ground, apparently they are giving a party … Okay, see you later then." He slid his cell phone back into his pocket after a brief conversation with the red head, staring at it for a moment before keeping it away.

"A party? Here? With these idiots?" Fudou couldn't believe his ears when Atsuya and Inazuma Japan entered Dark Icicle's base. "I didn't want to have anything to do with this. It's your party, Atsuya so you take care of them. I want nothing to do with them."

The boy tried to leave but the ice striker obstructed his path, making departure impossible.

"No, you'll go and make sure that Kageharu nor Dark Icicle find out about this although they never show any interest in anything but I don't want more idiots around here. After that you're done, come back as soon as possible because I don't want to be alone with Endou-baka and the rest of these losers. They're pathetic!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Kidou interrupted their conversation, trying hard to ignore the rude degrading comments passed by the two obnoxious boys in front of him. "But where is this 'party' of your's? It better not be a trick of some kind or you'll have to face the consequences!"

"Just enter this room." Atsuya pushed the strategist and the other players inside the dining hall hurriedly, afraid of being caught. "I'll go and get some food for you morons."

"Kidou," Sakuma entered the room and called the name of the strategist, his eye gazing at the addressed teen. "I heard some voices but I didn't think it would be you guys. Who invited you here?" His surprise was obvious in his tone and it also had the slight undertone that he did not exactly want them here either.

"Sakuma! Why didn't you play at the match?" Kidou asked while the rest of his team tore into the food ravenously. "And why were you dressed like that in that weird coat?" Kidou's voice was calm and even although he was still hurt by his best friend's cold reception.

"Well, I became the assistant of our Kantoku, Dr. Kageharu. I think it's a very handy position to find out more about him" The one-eyed boy answered, hardly glancing at Kidou anymore and instead watching his ex-team pig out on the food provided by a very annoyed Atsuya.

"And have you found out anything so far?" Kidou asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I guess … You know, I have decided something." Sakuma lowered his voice as he continued. "Let's go outside, I didn't want anyone to hear it yet. It's a secret."

While the two of them went out, Shirou arrived at that same time. He and Hiroto had decided to go to the party separately to avoid rousing suspicion. Obviously the boy was very surprised to find all of his former teammates in the dining hall with a very irritated Atsuya nearby whose face bore a permanent scowl and he had folded his arms so tightly that it seemed as if it would take years for them to loosen up.

"What are you doing?" He asked his twin after he had greeted everybody enthusiastically. "Kageharu will get mad if he finds out about this. You know he hates visitors and he'll punish you for sure if he finds out."

"Oh don't start worrying again, you should have fun tonight" Atsuya answered, his scowl lifting into a lazy grin at his brother although he himself was tense. "And more importantly …." The ice striker pointed in Hiroto's direction and changed his voice. "Is he your boyfriend now?"

Shirou followed his brother's glance and spotted his red haired friend who was chatting with Midorikawa animatedly, a smile on his face and his eyes bright. "I'm not sure." Seeing him so close to the former Captain of Gemini Storm made Shirou feel insecure all of a sudden. He knew Midorakiwa was cute. Perhaps cuter than he himself? That depended on Hiroto and that was exactly what he was afraid of. What if Hiroto liked Midorakiwa more than him? The very thought sent chills down his back. He knew he wouldn't be able to take it. It would be too much to handle and seeing them together, not talking to anyone else made his doubts double and increase in his mind.

"You don't know how much trouble I'm going through for you, so you better not mess it up with him. Not after all of this crap." Atsuya muttered to himself and thinking of Kageharu, he added: "You really have no idea …." But as he felt his twin's gaze on him with a questioning look which bore holes into his soul, the ice striker stopped. It was better to come clean and in private. "Ah, I remembered something, come with me for a minute."

He knew that Hiroto was watching him as he followed his brother leaving the dining hall and somehow it felt good although it was a pity that he couldn't talk to the red haired boy. It was somewhat pleasant to know that Hiroto noticed him and was watching him as he walked out of the room. Atsuya led his brother into the next room and closed the door behind him. "Pull off your shirt." The younger twin demanded, his tone impatient and gentle at the same time.

"What's wrong with you?" Shirou asked with astonishment at the odd demand but he did as he had been bid by his brother as Atsuya was the leader of the two twins and Shirou always followed him. The noise from the party was still great so he thought that maybe he had misunderstood his brother. He stood there feeling awkward without a shirt to his back, a breeze coming through the window making him shiver.

Atsuya came closer and inspected his brother's skin with eyes narrowed with concentration. "I knew it!" He exclaimed, not with enthusiasm but with irritation and worry. On the other boy's shoulders were some light blue spots, easy to overlook but clearly there marking the boy's otherwise flawless skin. Atsuya's face bore a grim expression as he straightened up to look his brother in the eye.

"I thought it was just a harmless side effect of the injection." Shirou said noting his brother's expression which was blank. If only he would say something, Shirou intoned to himself. It was uncomfortable to see his brother so silent before him. His prayers were answered as Atsuya replied in a worried voice.

"Yes, you were absolutely right. It is a side effect." The ice striker answered. "But unlike what you thought, its actually very dangerous. Look." He pulled off his own shirt, showing his chest which was spattered with deep yellow spots which made him look like he was wearing a skin colored shirt with yellow polka dots. "It's also on the rest of my body but I conceal it with powder." The ice striker explained. "And it continues to spread as well." Atsuya tried to remain cold but even he couldn't hide the fear in his voice. It shook slightly but was still cold and imposing. He wanted Shirou to think he was okay when in fact, he was actually not fine at all.

Shirou looked at his brother's body and touched his arms. "How is it dangerous? Does it hurt? Is it lethal?" With every question, Shirou's alarm increased and his apprehension grew at the sight of many more spots on his brother's body as he turned around. He felt like sinking to the ground and only his brother's strong voice kept him from collapsing to the floor in a heap. He thought he heard a catch in Atsuya's voice, heard it falter but as he stared at him intently, Shirou decided that it had been nothing. A mere hallucination or a trick to the ears.

"I'll show you." Atsuya answered and hesitate before suddenly pulling his brother's shorts off. He did this so quickly that Shirou barely had time to register it let alone blink. Once he did though, he started to protest, the surprise and embarrassment clear in his tone.

"Atsuya! You can't do this! Especially if we're in someone else's room!" Shirou's voice rose by several octaves when he said the last sentence but his brother did not pay any attention to his protests and complaints. He had already bent down and was now touching Shirou's upper legs where he had discovered more blue spots.

"You don't feel anything, don't you?" He asked, his gaze intense and his voice deadly serious as his gaze bore into his brother's eyes. The other boy's eyes darkened for a while before they suddenly flew open in surprise as he understood his twin.

"N-No … It's numb!" The older twin cried out, surprised as he realized it and his eyes widened with the shock. "What does that mean? Am I in danger?" Shirou felt as if he couldn't take this much in a single day. It was too much for him to comprehend and he literally felt like screaming.

"As I said, it's a side effect. Have you ever wondered about our teammates here? Why they are so emotionless and cold? Why they never feel pain or anything else?" Atsuya paused in between, inhaling deeply before continuing. "When the colored spots reach your heart, you'll become like them. Just a damn soccer playing robot."

"But that means …" Shirou began but he stopped short as he realized something else. "The day we were outside watching the stars and the sky, you didn't feel anything. When you said I hurt your arm, it was a lie!" It took him some time to even understand the meaning of his own words. "But why? And you also said you have an artificial body so you couldn't be hurt! Why did you lie to me Atsuya?" Shirou's voice shook with terror. He did not want to even risk losing his brother again. Once had been bad enough to make him feel like he had died once.

To die again would mean that Shirou would never survive it. He would rather suicide than face life without his twin. Atsuya was everything to him. Brother, best friend and also father. He was the one who took care of them both and made the decisions.

Atsuya didn't know what answer to give to his brother, who at that point was close to breaking down. He couldn't even comfort him as he couldn't see any bright side to their situation.

"Sorry, Shirou." He finally managed to whisper. "I didn't want to tell you, I wanted you to leave and be happy with Hiroto. I seriously did. I didn't think you'd join. I didn't want this to happen to you." His voice was filled with sadness and remorse as he stood up and touched his brother's damp tear streaked cheeks. "Now you're in danger as well … I'm so sorry, Shirou. I really am. I wish I could find a way out of this."

Now Shirou started crying with heart rending sobs. "You're about to die! Your body is already covered with these spots!" He couldn't speak any further as his voice broke and the tears poured down.

Atsuya watched his brother cry for a while and Shirou was silent except for the occasional sob before his eyes brightened and he looked at Atsuya with desperation in his eyes. "Why don't we leave Dark Icicle? If you want to play soccer, we can go to Inazuma Japan or we'll find another team, whatever you like but lets just leave. I'm sure there's a doctor who can help us out." Shirou's face was hopeful now and he looked at his brother with an agonized expression.

"No!" Atsuya interrupted his brother harshly although he wanted to comfort him instead. "There is a reason why I can't leave. It's fine with me to become emotionless – I mean it's not that I care for anybody now." Then he gently wiped his brother's tears away – a gesture that showed quite the opposite of his words. Shirou took in a deep gulp of air before looking him in the eye.

And as he answered, his voice was calm and serious again. "How much time do you still have?" He seemed to have forgotten his tears and the only sign of his pain was in his eyes.

"At least until the semifinals, I think." Atsuya replied morosely but then he smiled. "And you know what? There are still places on my skin where I can feel!" After saying that he took his hands and pressed his brother against his body tightly. "You know, when the day comes when I won't be able to feel anything, I'll still remember this." Atsuya's voice was gentle and sad yet his face held a smile to comfort both Shirou and himself.

The door suddenly opened at that exact moment and in walked in none other than Atsuya's closest friend other than Shirou. It was Fudou who had suck away from the party, just to find the strange scene before him: Atsuya still without his shirt who hugged his as good as naked brother Shirou.

Fudou's eyes widened in surprise before his mouth spread into a smirk. "At least now I know what a brother is good for." He smiled and pretended to think before continuing with a snicker. "But if you want to do perverted stuff, you should better do it in your own room rather than in mine - not that it bothers me or anything...Wait- I think it does."

"Oh Fudou. Just whom we wanted to see." Shirou left his brother's embrace and ran to his other teammate. "Lift your shirt! I need to see something."

"You really have some pervy fantasies." Fudou smirked while backing away and out the door in alarm. "But I won't participate in them since someone has to look after YOUR guests Atsuya. I won't be able to sleep before they leave considering this noise anyway." And he hurriedly left the room, closing the door behind him with a distinctive slam which was heard even over the steady throb of the music.

"Don't worry." Atsuya said after his friend had left the twins alone once again. "I made sure he doesn't have any spots. The tournament will be over before he gets in danger because he gets less injections than you." Atsuya pretended to sound nonchalant about Fudou and to avoid his concern showing but Shirou saw right through him and smiled sweetly.

"See, there is at least one other person you care for." Shirou's smile got wider. "And you're the one who shouldn't worry. Because even if you won't tell me why you're here, I won't abandon you. No matter what. We're going to stick together till the end. Together forever because that's what twin brothers do! " He thought for a moment about it before continuing his speech. "The key of all this must be Kageharu so we just have to trust Sakuma."

"I just hope to Lord he knows what he's doing." Atsuya muttered, less faithful in the albino's abilities than Shirou.

* * *

><p>Atsuya checked Fudou's body ... I wonder what they were doing lol<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Teikoku Bonus

It's short**,** but after all this is a fic about Fubuki ^^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Sakuma's decision TEIKOKU BONUS<strong>

The air outside felt quite fresh comparing to inside, although it was still warm. While the sun was about to set, Sakuma finally found a bench outside near the soccer field.

"About what I want to tell you", the one eyed-boy began. "I wanted you to be the first person to know it, so I haven't told anybody yet."

Kidou sat down on the bench and glanced over the abandoned field. "What is it, Sakuma?"

The other boy didn't sit down, but stood before his friend, looking at him seriously. "In the past I always was with you, no I always stood in your shadow – Please don't get this wrong!", he added quickly as he saw the strategist's glance. "You're a very precious friend to me, but I can't keep up with you; you're a better soccer player, you have a smart mind and the ability to guide others. Until now I always hoped to become like you by staying close to you." It was hard for Sakuma to admit this and the other boy understood that it had cost him a lot of negotiation.

"That's not true, you're fine the way you are", he opposed. After saying this Kidou stood up and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I understand that you want to change yourself though, everybody has those times. However, you shouldn't take me as a model for you, but by admitting this you're on a good way I think."

But Sakuma continued, ignoring the strategists words. "I never did anything by myself, either I was with you or with Genda. Now finally Kageharu opened my eyes for that and I realized how foolish I was. That's why I have decided … .". The strategist noticed that it wasn't easy for his friend to say those words. However after he had collected himself Sakuma continued determined. "I have decided to side with him."

"So I can consider you my enemy now." Although Kidou didn't show any emotion in his voice, Sakuma knew his friend better and noticed the great impact his words had.

"I'm sorry." He took the hand of his former teammate which still had laid on his shoulder.

However Kidou was smiling now. "I'll understand you someday. I still have faith in you."

"Thanks for believing in me." He looked into his friend's eyes and found nothing but honesty in them. Actually the one eyed boy wanted to say more, but he didn't find the right words to express what he felt, so Sakuma just remained silent as he could feel that his friend felt the same way and understood him without words.

"And another chance for me to ruin the mood." Fudou appeared grinning. "Seems like today is my lucky day."

"What are you doing here, Fudou?", Sakuma asked visibly annoyed. "Can't you see that you're disturbing us?"

"I just wanted to escape from the party and since my room is blocked, I had no other choice but to overhear your little conversation. By the way … ", he went next to Sakuma and laid his arm on his shoulder. "You're quite cool, I really underestimated you." Then he turned to Kidou. "How does it feel to be all alone? Now that Sakuma has chosen me that is."

"Missing someone is a feeling that you'll never understand", the addressed boy answered shortly. "Take good care of him then." Without saying goodbye the strategist left the place.

"Kidou", Sakuma whispered lost in thoughts. So many had remained unspoken today.

"Being here is really amusing", Fudou commented, then he went back to the party.

* * *

><p>As for the next chapter: It's ultra-mega-awesome - I can't believe that I wrote something that amazing! You'll love it, it's just so perfect! ^^ (I'm my biggest fan O.o)<p>

** x3 FubukiXHiroto x3  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: the truth

This is my favorite chapter! Hiroto is so adorable - why can't real boys be like that?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: the truth<strong>

"This is Midorikawa, who is calling?"

"It's me, Fubuki. Where is Hiroto?" He could barely hide his surprise when he heard Midorikawa answering Hiroto's cell phone.

But his surprise got even bigger when he heard the reply of his question. "He fell asleep in my room. Well, we came home late yesterday from your brother's party so we didn't get much sleep. It's not much of a bother, we're practically sharing the room anyway."

_'Sharing? A room? Why didn't Hiroto tell me about this?' _Inside his feelings went like crazy but at the outside he stayed calm. "Alright, then I'll call him again later."

Why does he have to sleep at Midorikawa's room? Does that mean they're living together? With so many questions but no Hiroto here to answer them, Fubuki decided to pay his red haired friend a visit.

As he was about to leave, a sudden knock on his door disturbed him. It was Sakuma who sneaked in quickly. "I just wanted to give you this", he handed over a small tube. "It's the antidote for the injections, it'll stop the spreading of the spots", the one-eyed boy explained and smiled. "Now you can go back to Inazuma without worrying."

The other boy looked at the tube. "Thanks. But what's with our teammates? Have the got one too?"

"Actually they others aren't human." As he saw Fubuki's unbelieving eyes the one-eyed boy explained further. "They really are soccer playing robots. But even I don't know why Kageharu let you guys play with them."

"They're robots? Are you going to leave the team now?"

"No, actually I'm going to support Dark Icicle, so I'll stay", Sakuma answered awkwardly. "I can't tell you why though I hope you understand."

"Will you be alright?" Fubuki asked concerned.

Sakuma looked at the other boy. "You don't need to worry about me, I know you have your own problems … Ah yeah, I want to tell you something. I have found out why Atsuya doesn't want to leave the team."

…

"So it's because of Hiroto and me?" The boy repeated disbelievingly the words of his one-eyed friend. "It's all my fault then … ."

"The easiest solution would probably be to break up with Hiroto", Sakuma suggested. "Geez, I never could imagine you two would be dating", he muttered. "How could I not notice this?"

Fubuki thought a moment about it. "No", he decided then. "I'll go back to Inazuma, otherwise Atsuya's effort would be meaningless."

"You'll abandon your brother?"

"Staying here only makes him worrying about me. For now I'll let him have his way", Fubuki answered. "But I would never abandon him."

At the next morning Fubuki left early without telling his brother, only leaving the antidote and a short note:

_**'I'm with Inazuma now, looking forward to **_

_**play TOGETHER with you in the finals! =) **_

_**- Shirou**_

Still unsure how he should face Hiroto after he had spoken to Midorikawa yesterday, Fubuki stood before the residence of Inazuma Eleven. Unlike Dark Icicle's base it was a modern building and since it was located at the other end of the island it laid directly at the beach.

"You know we have already won three matches." Suddenly a red haired boy was standing next to him.

"Hiroto! How did you know that I would come?" Fubuki asked surprised.

The addressed boy smiled. "Let's say a certain someone called me. So is everything alright with Atsuya now?"

"Yeah." He didn't say anymore and Hiroto could feel that this was still a sensitive topic._ 'Shirou will tell me eventually.'_

As they went in into the facility Fubuki couldn't help but ask about Hiroto's friend. "What's with you and Midorikawa?"

"Hm?", the other boy wondered. The two reached the entrance hall. "You should probably go to Kudou-Kantoku first, but I can show you around before, if you want."

Fubuki didn't react to his friends words. "He said you were sharing a room."

"It's a double room after all. He's lucky that he has it for his own. I'm sharing my own room with Kabeyama, but he snores, so I can't sleep. Besides Midorikawa's room is much more spacious – as I said he really was lucky. I'll show you what I mean, he should still be at practice."

As Hiroto opened the door Fubuki could see that his friend was right. It was big enough for more than two persons so that despite of the big comfortable beds there was still a lot of free space. The opposite wall was completely covered with a big window, which let a lot of sunshine in. "You're right, it's quite a nice room."

His friend closed the door. "Try the bed, it's really luxurious."

"Although it was only yesterday, I really missed you", Fubuki said as he laid down. "Wow, you're right."

Hiroto sat down next to his friend and bend of the other boy. "Now that you're here, we can do all the stuff normal couples do", he said smiling. "Going out to eat ice cream, hanging out in the park and watching stars at the beach. How does it sound?"

Fubuki could feel the other boy's breath over him and it was a feeling he liked. "Like heaven", he answered while raising his hand to Hiroto's head. With a gentle move he guided his friend down to him for a kiss. After that a second one followed, and a third. Fubuki could feels his friend's hands stroking over his face, his hairs, finally reaching his body. It felt very hot as the boy answered his friend's movements by raising his hands to Hiroto over him.

"Do you feel comfortable, Shirou?", the other boy whispered softly into Fubuki's ear. "If not, it's ok to stop now."

Seeing into Hiroto's caring eyes Fubuki could only kiss his friend as answer; right now he wasn't sure if he would be able to control his voice.

But then suddenly the red haired boy stopped. "What's that?", he asked surprised.

Fubuki looked down at his body. His shirt had been slipped up by all their movements and the blue spots were now undeniable visibly.

"Oh, nothing." He tried to focus Hiroto's attention back on him, but the other boy was still worrying.

"That's not nothing to me", he said concerned. "Look, it's also all over your legs."

Fubuki got a hold of his pants. "Don't behave like Atsuya and just undress me."

"Sorry Shirou, you're right, we shouldn't go that far yet." Hiroto blushed while he turned away from his friend and sat up. "I was just worrying. Is this really ok?"

Fubuki also sat up so that he was next to the red haired boy. As he looked into Hiroto's green eyes, he could see that his friend was really only caring about him. "It's just a side effect from the injections I had to take at Dark Icicle. - But I already took the antidote", he added quickly as he saw Hiroto looking even more worried. "I think it'll go away soon."

But the red haired boy was still not satisfied. "Does it hurt when I touch you there?", he asked looking at the spots.

"Not at all." Fubuki took his friend's hand and placed it on his stomach. The contact felt warm even on his surrounding skin and let him shiver. "See, it's alright." He smiled.

Hiroto frowned. "It feels different. Normally your skin is so soft and warm, but this feels rather cold."

"I don't know why, but it's numb", explained Fubuki his hand still laying on his friend's. "But this doesn't matter right now." He leaned against the other boy. "I'm just happy to be with you."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it too. Anyway, please review! ^^<p>

Next chapter is about what happens when Fubuki is with both his brother and Hiroto


	7. Chapter 7: how to steal a room

I was quite disappointed about this chapter ... **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: how to steal a room<strong>

**- Midorikawa (cries): "They're so mean … ." T.T**

After the exhausting training Midorikawa was on the way back to his room as he found the door unlocked. _'Hiroto must be there. I wonder why he skipped practice.'_

"I wouldn't enter if I were you."

Surprised Midorikawa turned a around to find the speaker. Well, he couldn't be more off-guard as he found none other than Atsuya behind him. "What are you ... ?", he began.

"Cover up for my brother as always", the ice striker answered grinning. "You can't leave this baka alone for even one second."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Midorikawa's voice had a serious tone when he continued. "But you better leave now, since I consider you an enemy. I mean you are wearing the uniform of Dark Icicle even now. And what's with forbidding ME to enter MY room?"

Fudou seemed to be appeared out of nowhere. "This was your room once, but now we decided to make it ours. Sorry, Midoribaka." But of course his excuse didn't sound very serious.

"Hey! You can't decide that!" The green haired boy complained angrily. He tried to enter his room, but Atsuya stood in his way. "Too bad for you. I guess you have to sleep in the broom closet, haha."

"Wait until I told that Kudou-kantoku!"

The other boys laughed. "You'll go and snitch?", Fudou asked and Atsuya added: "Haha, he won't even take you serious."

"Just wait and see." With this words Midorikawa left.

The two members of Dark Icicle slapped hands. "You're right, it was a good idea to come along", Fudou commented. "Now I'll go and see if there are some other baka to make fun of. Make sure you join me when you're done, otherwise you'll miss all the fun."

"Yeah, I won't take long", Atsuya answered as his friend left. From far away he could hear Midorikawa shouting, probably retelling what had happened. Then the ice striker cautiously opened the door to the room, which was originally the place of the green haired boy.

He found his brother with Hiroto still sitting on the bed looking at their visitor. Probably they had heard the protest of Midorikawa and were wondering what had happen.

"Atsuya?", Fubuki asked and jumped up. "Why are you here?"

"To make sure you get this." He stretched his arm to show the antidote.

The younger twin shook his head. "It's yours. I have already taken mine."

"You're lying", Atsuya argued. The ice striker looked at his brother. "You wouldn't take yours before I would take mine. And besides the Shirou I know would also make sure that the other players of Dark Icicle get one. But you left totally hasty. Something isn't right."

"Atsuya", Fubuki called the name of his brother, indecisively what to answer. He had never thought his brother would now him that well. But after all the two had shared a body for a very long time.

Now Hiroto joined their conversation. "Is that true, Shirou?", he asked and went next to his friend.

"You know … ", the younger twin began to answer hesitantly. Then he changed the subject. "Didn't Sakuma told you that the others aren't human?", he asked his brother. "That's why they don't need an antidote. But YOU need to take yours", Fubuki remarked. "Look!" He took his brother's hand.

"Take my left hand, since this morning I can't feel with the right one anymore", Atsuya interrupted and stretched out his other hand.

"That's what I mean! You have to hurry." He gave his brother a begging glance.

"Fine then", the older twin answered. "If you have taken yours, it's alright." He took the tube back. "I'll take it after dinner, I guess it's better to take it after eating."

"But anyway thanks for coming." Fubuki smiled. "Can you stay here a little longer?"

"Yeah, but I guess I'll leave you and Hiroto alone now and go to look for Fudou." The ice striker wanted to go, but his brother still hold his hand tightly.

"No, since you're here I want to play soccer with you and Hiroto. And we can invite Endou and the others, too." Fubuki's voice was full of pleasant anticipation as he looked expectantly at his brother. "Come on Atsuya, It will be fun!"

The addressed boy didn't seem to be very happy on this. "Yeah, yeah, but that doesn't mean that I like them."

"I'll join you later", the red haired boy interrupted. "I have to look after Midorikawa first, from what I heard from your conversation on the corridor earlier he seemed to be very angry." When passing by he stroked over Fubuki's arm. "See you later, then."

The other boy watched him leaving. "I really love how he cares for everyone, but … ."

"Don't start getting jealous", Atsuya said blaming. "Because he doesn't get jealous when you're with me either, he really is someone special."

"I know and that's why I love him", the younger twin admitted.

"Then you should tell him that", the ice striker answered. "You never know what might happen tomorrow, maybe you won't have the chance then."

Fubuki looked despairingly as he replied. "It's just so difficult … . And anyway we'll never be able to tell the others about our relationship, so it's probably meaningless."

"You're always thinking too much about others." Atsuya shook his head.

Suddenly the younger twin changed and looked in his brothers eyes. "You know, I love you."

"Why are you telling me that now?", the other boy wondered.

Fubuki smiled. "You're the one who told me that I might not get the chance for this anymore, so I just wanted you to know."

"Baka, I already know that. You shouldn't wander around and tell people how much you love them. That's pathetic." But after noticing his brother's glance he became more gently. "Yeah, yeah, I love you too."

"Oh that reminds me; earlier we did something that felt really great. I want to show it to you, too!"

But the ice striker declined grinning. "That's nothing brothers should do, save it for Hiroto. Let's go and play soccer now."

* * *

><p>I mean finally they're all togheter and all they do is playing soccer ... Well, but it felt the most natural to me - the real Fubuki would have said this too and since it is my golden rule to be as authentic as possible I had to write it this way. Even I can't influence my story much ...<p>

Next chapter you'll learn a little more about Kageharu as Fubuki and Kidou infiltrate his base. And not to forget: The Teikoku guys will meet again - it's one of my favorite scenes.


	8. Chapter 8: Infiltration

Well, actually there is not much information, but a nice Sakuma/Kidou/Fudou scene ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Infiltration<strong>

**- Sakuma: "Kidou, I would never be so mean to you … ."**

Some days later in the early morning a shadow left the Inazuma Japan residence, only the shimmying cape revealed that it was Kidou.

"I'll go with you", another shadow appeared suddenly.

The strategist paused startled. "Who?" But then he recognized the person standing next to him. "Fubuki?"

"You're going to Dark Icicle, right?", the other boy concluded. "I want to go there too, maybe I can find something to help Atsuya."

Kidou nodded. "Fine then. But what's with Hiroto?"

Fubuki looked alarmed at the other boy. How could he possibly know about their relationship? Trying to look calm he searched for words as most neutral as possible. "Well, he doesn't need to know", he answered then with a short delay.

Fortunately the strategist didn't ask any further and concentrated on his plan. "We don't have much time since it is a long way to their base. Yesterday I arranged a delivery truck to pick me up, so that at least we'll arrive at the there when their practice start."

Half an hour later the two boys sneaked around the old building which served as Dark Icicle's home.

"They are all outside on the soccer field as I assumed", Kidou assessed. "Now we'll have twenty minutes until Kageharu will go into his office and stay there for about another five minutes.

Fubuki couldn't help but admire the other boy. Unlike him the strategist never had played here, but he still seemed to know Kageharu's habits perfectly.

Kidou looked back at his companion, who was following him into the facility. "It's good that you joined me, you know where his office is, don't you?"

Now Fubuki took the lead and guided the other boy to the said room. "By the way Kidou, why did you come here? Didn't you trust Sakuma?"

"That's not it", the other boy denied. "But this is more than one person can handle, even if it is Sakuma. We might discover something big today."

Fubuki wondered what the strategist was thinking. "This is his office", he pointed on the door at the end of the corridor. "When I was here he never locked it so we can probably enter without problems."

"Ok, let's look at the documents on the desk first", Kidou suggested while he tried to get an overview.

"I can't read them, it's in another language", the other boy noted. "There useless for us."

"Well", Kidou grabbed one of the sheets. "Let's see … From what I understand there is another organization called 'KA-Mio' involved. It seems like they are trying to stop Kageharu. The notes on these sheets are probably Kageharu's plan to destroy them, but I can't understand anything … ."

"Wait", Fubuki interrupted his friend. "Aren't KA-Mio the organizers of this tournament? Why don't they just ban Dark Icicle then?"

Kidou thought about it. "There must be something else … . Anyway, these papers don't help us much. Kageharu is quite clever to write them in another language so even if he left them in the open, no one can read them."

"There is a second room he uses quite often, but I never was in there", Fubuki considered. "I think we have enough time left to check it out."

Kidou cautiously looked at the corridor. "Let's go then, it's worth trying. And we'll take these with us." He showed the keys he had in his hand. "They might be useful."

Silently the two boys sneaked through the floor and went upstairs. The didn't dare to put on the lights so it was almost as dark as at the night.

"It's this door." Fubuki tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Good we brought the keys", Kidou commented and tried until he found the right key. However as he had opened the door he congealed. "What is this?"

Right in the center of the room was a human. He seemed to be asleep and several cables linked him with a big machine, surrounded by a glass wall, which separated him from the outer world.

Fubuki came closer to the figure. "I guess that's also a robot. Sakuma told me about them and apparently none of the players is actually human."

"Is that true?" Kidou was shocked, a second later he calmed down again. "How can that be?"

The other boy was already exterminating the surrounding, but the room seemed empty besides the big machine, who hummed silently. It was the control panel which got the boy's attention as he discovered a small cable leading to shining stone.

"Is this the same stone as they used in Aliea Academy?", he aksed.

Kidou looked at his companion and came to cast a glance. "It might be … ." But suddenly the strategist stopped. "Be quiet, there are steps outside", he whispered silently.

They listened as the steps came closer. But no one entered the room and both boys sighed relieved when the steps went further away.

"He might come back soon", Kidou whispered. "We better leave now."

Fubuki nodded and the two went to the door cautiously. As they had made sure no one was insight the sneaked on the corridor in order to escape from the building. However suddenly they were stopped by a well-known voice.

"Well, well looks like two rats sneaked in."

"Fudou!", Kidou called the other boy by his name. "And … ." His voice broke as he discovered the boy following his foe. "Sakuma … ."

"Did you come because you're jealous of me?", Fudou asked grinning. "But it's useless, Sakuma had obviously chosen me." To make his position clear, he laid his arm around the one-eyed boy's shoulders and pulled him more tightly at his body. Despite of his anger, Kidou still noticed that Sakuma looked as adorable as ever in his white coat.

"Sakuma?" His voice sounded despairingly when he looked at his former friend. What could have possibly happened to change his friend so much? As the strategist knew best, the one-eyed player had always hated Fudou and Fudou in return had always looked down on Sakuma. Now everything seemed to be upside down and Kidou couldn't find an explanation for it.

Then suddenly his former friend began to speak, Fudou's arm still around him. "Kidou … You better leave now."

"Sakuma, what has happened to you?", the addressed boy asked confused. Even Fubuki noticed how hard it was for Kidou to stay calm.

But it was Fudou who answered. "You're lucky that you have Atsuya's brother with you, otherwise I would have told Kageharu about your infiltration long ago."

Fubuki laid his hand on his friends shoulder who was speechless about the scene before his eyes. "I know this is hard, but we have to go now."

"Don't tell me to abandon my friend!" The strategist shouted at his companion more aggressively than he wanted.

"We don't forsake Sakuma", Fubuki explained. "But to help him, we need to find out more. For now, all we can do is retreat."

Reasoning worked on Kidou better than anything else. "You're right. Sorry, Fubuki", he answered trying to control his voice. "We should focus on finding out more and after that, we'll definitely come back."

"Weaklings", Fudou muttered as he watched the two boys leaving, unaware of Sakuma's glance at the escapees.

* * *

><p>For the next chapter you can expect much romance (more than I would like though).<p>

**Don't forget to review! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9: the semifinals

Today the internet connection here is very good, so I have to take adavantage of it - that's why I uploaded two chapters today. Normally I need several tries to even get connected and even more tries to login here ... I miss my the internet I have at home T.T

I guess most of you already know it, but 'Shirou' means 'white' in english. To understand this chapter it is essential to know that ^^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: the semifinals<strong>

**- Midorikawa: "That name's a joke!"**

**- Hiroto: "Don't joke about my feelings … ." **

Finally the group phase had ended and the day of the semifinals came. It was the first day for Fubuki to play for Inazuma Japan so he was quite excited as he entered the field. Now the matches would take place at the stadium at the center of the island, which was much bigger than the others and today full crowded. With the blue sky over him and the green grass underneath his feet the boy felt the tension, which was always there before a match. However, this match was especially important: In order to stop Dark Icicle a win was absolutely necessary, which brought a lot of pressure over the eagerly waiting players.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Hiroto came next to his friend. He smiled. "Today I will show you Midorikawa's and mine new hissatsu."

Although Fubuki tried hard not to be jealous, he couldn't be helped. "It's always Midorikawa … ", he muttered more to himself then to his red haired friend.

Hiroto raised an eyebrow, but he didn't reply. "I have to go to my position now." On the way to the front he went past Kidou, whose view was focused on the audience. As the red haired boy followed the glance he spotted Sakuma sitting on the stand. He wondered why Kidou's facial expression was so serious, but now was not the time for worrying.

"Alright, let's play soccer!", Endou shouted from behind and soon after the start whistle blew.

…

During the game it was hard for Fubuki to concentrate and not to think about Hiroto and his green haired friend. As a result he lost the ball several times, so that everyone was worrying about him. Their opponent this time was also a tough one and Inazuma Japan didn't get the chance for a serious attack until the end of the second half as suddenly Fubuki got the chance to steal the ball and was able to storm to the front. There he finally saw an opening in their opponent's defense line; it was a certain red haired boy who stood there completely unmarked.

Although he was still fighting with himself about what to think about Midorikawa's relationship to his friend, he passed without hesitation, unable to prevent to pass a bit to hard though. However, Hiroto managed to get the ball and eventually he found a good position to shoot. Midorikawa was already in position to assist him as Endou shouted from behind: "Now, let's make a goal!"

Everyone looked eagerly at the red haired boy who put all his effort into the shoot. Midorikawa made the forward pass and Hiroto gave it the final spin. It wasn't that exciting to see, it was more like another version of Ryusei blade, but for Fubuki the name of the hissatsu technique was the most interesting.

"WHITE LOVE!"

"Geez, I told him to rename it … It's the most cheesiest name ever", Midorikawa commented shrugging. "No one will take it serious … ."

Only milliseconds later the ball went in and the final whistle blew. However, Fubuki didn't realize the goal nor did he hear that the match was over. While everybody still wondered over the weird name, the boy made his way to the red haired striker and embraced him.

Without caring about his teammates or the audience he kissed his friend passionately. Hiroto held him tightly while waiting for his friend to calm down. "I just love you", he whispered as the kiss broke. "And I wanted everybody to know." The others had stopped cheering and were watching the scene surprised.

But before the eyes of their unbelieving friends and everyone else who had noticed the incident Fubuki answered with a clear voice. "I love you too."

_'I hope Atsuya saw this, but I bet he is preparing for his match. I have to tell him later ...',_ he thought and left the field hand in hand with Hiroto, smiling all over his face, leaving his teammates speechless.

"Now it's official." Hiroto was also smiling as the two entered the changing room. "I can kiss you whenever I want." He turned to the other boy and closed the door behind them. "To be honest, I wasn't sure how you would react. Did you feel comfortable with it? Was it alright for you?"

Fubuki snuggled up to his friend. "Of course. And I'm sorry I was so jealous of Midorikawa, he helped you, didn't he? "

"Yeah, although he was complaining about the name all the time." Hiroto smiled as he remembered. "He wanted to create a real cool snow technique like your Eternal Blizzard, but in the end we couldn't make it. After all, my element is fire … ."

"It was awesome anyway", the other boy answered. "Well, can I ask you a favor?"

"I'll do anything for you", Hiroto promised.

Fubuki looked into his friend's green eyes. "When we're back in Japan, please show me the place you and Midorikawa grew up; I want to see Sun Garden. Atsuya can come with us then, he'll be happy to play against Desarm."

The red haired player put his arms on his friend and stroked gently about the other boy's back. "That's easy. But in return I'll come to Hakuren. The others told me about your school – it's a pity that I wasn't a member of the team back then. Although I heard it's quite cold there, so I guess I'll better wait until next summer … ."

Fubuki still leaned against his friend, but now he raised his head and looked at Hiroto. "It's true that it's cold, but we also have a lot of snow then. We can go ice skating, snowboarding and have a snowball fight … ."

"Wait." Suddenly Hiroto's hand went under the other boy's skirt. "I didn't feel any spots. Looks like the antidote worked", he said visibly relieved.

Fubuki however was rather shocked. "The spots are gone?"

"Yeah, wasn't that to expect?", the red haired boy asked surprised.

The answer came only hesitantly. "Well, I guess." Then he stepped back. "I have to go now, Hiroto. Sorry!"

Without giving his red haired friend the chance to ask for this sudden mood change Fubuki left Hiroto alone in the empty he dressing room.

* * *

><p>As I said it had too much romance for me to like it, but well this had to come eventually ...<p>

In the next chapters I will start to resolve the plot, I hope it won't get boring. However right now I'm excited to know how it will turn out.


	10. Chapter 10: Don't die, Atsuya!

It's a boring chapter, but I had to start resolving the story someday ...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Don't die, Atsuya<strong>

- **Atsuya: "No one dies here - otherwise I would have killed Endou-baka long ago."**

It's only three minutes since the match has started and Dark Icicle already made a goal. Now the ball goes to Atsuya – will he be able to score again? The voice of the commentator echoed through the outsold stadium as everyone stared expectantly stared on the ice striker, who made his way to the goal.

Fubuki arrived just in time to see his brother score. He sighed. _'Seems that I worried to much.' _

But suddenly Atsuya stopped moving. The audience looked shocked at him as he seemed to be in real pain. The younger twin stormed towards the railing of the stands and bended over it, only thinking of his brother. "Atsuya!"

Meanwhile some ambulancemen had arrived and carried the ice striker, who was unconscious now, away from the field. The game continued and everybody seemed to have forgotten about the incident soon. Everybody besides Fubuki; the boy didn't care about the outcome of the match as he made his way to the nearby hospital where he hoped to find Atsuya.

It took him a while to find the right room though and as he finally got there the doctor had already left. The ice striker had gained consciousness again and seemed to be as healthy as always. "Shirou, I saw your match earlier", his brother told him before Fubuki could even ask about his health. "You really did a good job there, although it is mostly Hiroto's credit."

It was a quite rare occurrence for Atsuya to praise somebody, but right now Fubuki didn't feel any joy. "You didn't use the antidote! Why?"

"Because it was yours", the older twin answered as if it were obvious.

"You didn't have to mix it into your dinner that evening", his brother complained. "Now you'll die!"

But Atsuya stayed calm. "No, I won't. Because I have always a place to return to", he smiled while looking at the other boy. As he saw his twin still looking desperately, Atsuya continued. "It's alright. I don't need a body to be happy. I preferred being inside you anyway."

"Atsuya … ." Fubuki whispered and took his brother's left hand.

"Don't make such a sad face, I told you, I'll be fine. Just focus on stopping Kageharu for now", the older twin remarked. "Stay with Hiroto or Fudou until I'll rejoin you. As for now I still have some business to do, so this body has to last a little longer."

Aware of his brother's stubbornness Fubuki nodded. "Fine then. I'll be waiting."

As soon as he had left the hospital Fubuki returned to the stadium and looked for Kidou. He found his teammates and a worried looking Hiroto just entering the Inazuma Caravan, ready to go back to their residence.

"Fubuki, where have you been?", the red haired boy asked confused. "I had to explain our relationship to the others all alone."

"Oh." He had already forgotten that the two had just made it official. "I'm sorry, Hiroto."

"No, it wasn't meant as a reproach", the other boy apologized. "I was just worried, has something happen to Atsuya?"

Suddenly the others interrupted their conversation. "Hey, Fubuki congrats!", Endou shouted.

"You two make a wonderful couple", Kazemaru added. "We just asked Hiroto to tell everything about it."

But Fubuki wasn't listing, his eyes were still looking for Kidou. It took him only a short time to find the strategist among the others, but instead of joining the conversation he seemed deep in thoughts.

"Sorry Hiroto, I have to go with Kidou now. I'll explain later, but you don't need to worry." He smiled at his friend and gave him a short kiss. It was still unaccustomed for him to be so open with their relationship and he blushed as he felt the others watching them.

The red haired boy however was more confident. "It's ok", he whispered and pulled him against his body. Only seconds later Hiroto let go of his friend and smiled. "Be careful, don't talk to strangers and come back before it gets dark", he joked.

Then Fubuki grasped the arm of Kidou, who was still in thoughts and very surprised about the sudden movement. "We'll go now ...", the boy dragged the strategist away from the team. "To KA-Mio."

Kidou looked agreeing at the other boy. "I guess it's time to find out the whole truth. This time, we'll head straight in, without sneaking."

"Ok, if you say so." Apparently Fubuki didn't think that this would be a good plan, but he trusted the instincts of his friend.

As they stood before the big impressive building which served as headquarter for KA-Mio during the tournament, Fubuki was glad that he decided to bring the strategist with him. "Are you sure we can just enter?", he asked intimidated.

But Kidou was already entering the building. "Of course, if they really fight against Kageharu, they're on our side."

"What do you mean with 'if'?", Fubuki asked surprised, but the other boy was already inside. Quickly to not to lose Kidou he followed his friend into the office of KA-Mio.

In the entrance hall they found a reception with a friendly woman, who agreed to show them the way to the main office – after the two boys had signed the visitor form of course and waited for some time. It was a big back door, slightly different from the others, before Fubuki and Kidou had to wait again. Especially the first one was intimidated even by the corridor they were standing in. It was a lot bigger and luxurious than one would expect.

As they were finally invited to enter the bureau, both were prepared for even more glamor, but the room's inventory was rather simple and cold due to the many monitors in the wall. A small woman was sitting behind a desk and too busy with work to note that she had actually visitors waiting for her.

However Kidou was as confident as always. "Are you the boss of KA-Mio?", he asked straightly looking at the other person.

"Oh", the woman looked up. She was slightly surprised to see two boys standing in front of her. "Who let these kids in?", she muttered to herself. "Yes, I am Marietta Valentine, I represent the gentlemen who sponsored this event, we're acting under the name 'KA-Mio Soccer Organization for Europe'."

"Anyway … ." Kidou still remained unimpressed by Ms. Valentine's words. "We request to ban Dark Icicle from the tournament. If you investigate his base you'll find some serious evidences against him."

"But the finals are tomorrow", the woman objected.

But the strategist continued. "And also, you have to hurry, because some of their players have already taken severe damage from the drug he injected them. They immediately need professional treatment."

"Please, my brother's life is in danger!", Fubuki supported his teammate's words.

Ms. Valentine however showed no surprise about the accusations. Instead, she returned to her paperwork. "I don't like Dark Icicle either and if I could I would never have allowed him to enter. But there is nothing KA-Mio can do right now, so please don't interrupt my work any longer."

"But why?", Fubuki asked. "He's dangerous."

"Oh, didn't you know?" The woman looked up again. "Have you never asked yourself what 'KA-Mio' stood for?"

The two boys looked at each other. "It can't be … ", Kidou began.

"Well, it is." Ms. Valentine laughed. "You're quite naïve … The 'KA' is for Dr. Kageharu Eiji, who is actually one of the main sponsors."

* * *

><p>You didn't see that coming, didn't you? Well, you couldn't because even I didn't know this ... I thought I named KA-Mio just after a character from Prince of Tennis (I'm currently watching this show), but apperantly my subconscious chose it for a deeper reason. I really am suprised. ^^ And yeah, I wonder how this will end, since I never habe any idea of what I'm writing lately - It's a miracle that it's still understandable ^^"<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Detective Kidou at work

Another chapter I don't like so much, but it's for the sake of the plot ...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: detective Kidou at work <strong>

**- Sakuma: "You're soo cool, Kidou!" x3**

"Hey, you guys, wait!" A man shouted as the Inazuma Japan players were entering the caravan, finally ready to return to their residence. "Someone of you has forgotten his bag in the locker room!"

The players looked at each other. "It must be Shirou's", Hiroto assumed head-shaking. "That guy is still wearing his jersey … ." The red haired boy left the caravan. "I'll go and pick it up, you can go ahead without me, I'll just take the bus."

"Ok, we'll wait for you at our soccer field", Endou grinned. "We have to practice a lot before the final!"

The audience had already left the stadium and all lights were off as Hiroto arrived at the big building. He quickly went to downstairs to where the locker room was located as suddenly someone appeared behind him. Hiroto noticed the shadow and tried to dodge it, but it was too late. The man pushed him so that the red haired boy lost his balance and fell down. The impact was quite hard as he landed on the ground. The shape hasty escaped, only the echo of his footsteps remained.

"I never could have imagined that Kageharu is involved with KA-Mio", Fubuki repeated the words of the representative after the two had left the office.

"It's true that this makes it more complicated", Kidou commented. "But let's use the chance that we're here … ."

Again Fubuki couldn't follow the strategist's thoughts, so all he could do was went after Kidou as the boy looked around the corridor. Finally he seemed to have found what he was looking for: An archive room where somebody was busy with sorting the files.

"Excuse me", the strategist began, "We're fans of the KA-Mio Organization, could you give us some information about them? We're especially interested in the incident with Kageharu."

The person looked up, it was a young guy who obviously seemed to be somebody's assistant. "Oh, you must really be big fans if you know about that. As far as I know they didn't make his leaving public."

_'So he left?'_, Fubuki wondered surprised. _'Why is he still a sponsor then?'_

"Yeah, we were quite shocked when we heart that", Kidou answered. "And for such a trivial reason … ."

Fubuki looked questioning at the strategist. Since when did he know about the reason? He hadn't even known that Kageharu had something to do with KA-Mio until some minutes ago.

The assistant seemed to have forgotten his files and was absorbed into the conversation. "Yeah, they really made a big ruckus out of it. But I think it was just that Kageharu loved soccer too much and lost his sense for business over it. It' really a pity."

"Yeah, he could have obtained so much", Kidou added. "Just thinking that … ."

"It really would have made things easier. But now he's our enemy and tries to stop us." As the assistant spoke, even Fubuki realized what his friend's plan was. It was the second time he felt admiration for coming up with such a brilliant plan in a short amount of time.

"Ha, he really thinks he can stop the mighty KA-Mio Organization." Kidou laughed. Fubuki noticed that is was real. Obviously the strategist seemed to have fun gathering information this way.

"Yeah, but we'll show the world that Europe is the origin of soccer and therefore has the best players. Once again Europe will gain his reputation back!" Now the assistant was really enthusiastic. "And did you know what the real price of this tournament is?" He looked expectantly at the two boys.

Kidou thought about it. "Actually I have never heard of a special prize besides the trophy … ."

"It's still a secret right now", the assistant looked conspiratorially. "After the final Europe's selective will crush the winner."

"That's a good plan", Kidou reflected. "The winning team will be exhausted and it will be no match for the rested Europeans."

"It's true that none of the participating teams is from Europe", Fubuki thought, "We haven't seen Fidio or Edgar around … ."

"At the Football Frontier Europe really messed up", the assistant admitted. "But now our reputation will be restored and we'll be able to control Shounen Soccer. You know, soccer has a big market here and after the incident at Liocott Island all our stocks went down."

Suddenly they heard steps coming closer. "Waaaaaaaaah, I have totally lost track of time!", the assistant shouted. "I'm sorry, I need to work now!" Without further delay he began sorting the files anew.

"We better leave now", Kidou said looking at Fubuki. "Tomorrow we'll visit Kageharu and … Sakuma."

...

Back at their residence the two guys found their teammates waiting for them. It was already dark and Hiroto still hadn't returned as suddenly so everybody was worried about him, especially Fubuki when he heard about the circumstances.

Suddenly Kudou-Kantoku entered the launch. "I just got a phone call from the hospital. It seems that Hiroto had an accident and will stay the night there for observation."

"I have to go there now", Fubuki decided.

"No, it's already night, wait for tomorrow."

"But tomorrow I have … ", the boy began, but Kidou interrupted him. He laid a hand on his friends shoulder. "You should go to Hiroto. I'll visit _them_ alone."

As said next morning Fubuki headed to the hospital again, this time to visit Hiroto. The red haired boy was already up and seemed happy about some distraction, especially if it was from his beloved friend.

"Hiroto, are you alright? I was so worried I couldn't sleep all night", Fubuki stormed to the red haired boy.

Hiroto smiled. "It's nothing. I hit my ankle so I won't be able to play soccer for a while, but it's nothing serious, really." Then he noticed that the other boy looked down. "Shirou?"

"Sorry", the addressed boy whispered. "It's all my fault … Because I left my bag in the dressing room … ."

"It's not", Hiroto answered soft and took his friends hand. "I wanted to do it. And besides … ." His voice got more serious. "I didn't tell anyone, but it wasn't an accident. Someone pushed me."

Fubuki was surprised. "Who would do something like this? And why you?"

"I'm not sure." Hiroto looked at the other boy. "But I think the real target was you. If you hadn't left before, you would have gone yourself, right?"

"I wish I had been there."

"Don't worry anymore, Shirou." Hiroto pulled the boy closer at him. "But promise me to be careful, the culprit might come back." The words he said didn't match his voice's tone as it was more a soft whisper before he kissed the other boy.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be about the Teikoku guys, which means more drama x3 Can't wait<p>

Don't forget to review ^.-


	12. Chapter 12: Teikoku Drama err Bonus 2

**Chapter 13 : Teikoku Drama -err Bonus 2**

"Sakuma." Kidou found his friend at the entrance of the Dark Icicle Residence. The one-eyed boy stood in the shadow of the gate and seemed to have waited for the strategist.

"I knew you would come eventually", he explained.

"You're not wearing that coat today?", Kidou asked. Then he realized what he had said. The strategist shook his head; it wasn't like him to talk before thinking. "Err … I mean … Because it really suits you."

Sakuma was surprised. "Is that what you came here for? Only to see me wearing that?", the one-eyed player tried to stay calm and ignored his friend's compliment.

"Why didn't you say anything?", the strategist changed the topic and asked his friend straightly. "You figured out the whole KA-Mio/Kageharu story long ago, didn't you?"

Sakuma looked on the ground. "Yeah."

"Sakuma, why didn't you tell me?" Kidou couldn't hide his confusion. "Don't you trust me anymore?", he asked slightly afraid of the answer.

However the one-eyed boy didn't reply to that. "There was no reason for it, I told you I want to do this on my own."

"You didn't trust Endou and the others enough." Kidou came closer to his former and looked directly into his eye. "We will defeat their European team, despite of the previous matches, Endou is still full of spirit – you know him."

"This isn't about Endou, Kidou." Sakuma didn't look at the strategist, but at the landscape behind him. He was cool – more than Kidou liked. Didn't his words trigger anything in him?

"I know." Kidou was only centimeters away from his friend, who still decided to ignore his presence and look away. "Sakuma, this is about us." Now the strategist laid his hand on his friend's shoulder trying to force him to look into his face.

But Sakuma shook the hand away and stepped back. "Don't you understand anything?" Suddenly his voice got louder and more serious, the coolness broke. "It's about ME."

"Sakuma, I didn't mean … ", Kidou began the sentence, but he didn't know how to continue. Desperately looking for words, the strategist helplessly looked at his friend.

"You did. Because it's always about you, you're the genius gamemaker, you're the one Kageyama chose and you're the one Endou and the others believe in." Sakuma's words hurt like pricks and made it even more impossible to bring the situation back under control. It was a situation Kidou hated, he simply didn't know what to do. Their was no strategy to win his friend back.

"Listen to me, Sakuma!", Kidou shouted, hoping to reach the other boy. But he knew it was in vain, he had never been good when it came to emotions.

As result Sakuma became only more distant. "You didn't think that I would be able to handle this alone, that's why you came, isn't it? You thought only you could do this, right?"

"I was just worried … ", Kidou tried to save the situation. "I wanted to help … ."

"See? it's 'I' again", the other boy remarked. "That's why even Fudou is better than you. He let me do my thing and supports me while you're only full of yourself."

"Fine then", Kidou resigned. He had only one idea how to show what he really felt. "I'll go now and I won't tell anybody what I found out about KA-Mio. The final is tomorrow; until then you have time to prove that you can do this by yourself."

Sakuma looked surprised at the strategist. "Thanks, Kidou", he answered then with a softer voice. He obviously hadn't thought the strategist would understand.

"There is one thing I want to now before", the other boy began. " Well … Are you … you and Fudou … ." But then he lost the confidence to continue his question and left his sentence incomplete.

As to speak of the devil the said boy appeared. "Jirou? The boss wants to talk to you!" Then Fudou saw the boy he looked for talking to Kidou. "Come to spy again?", he asked arrogantly.

"It's alright, Akio", Sakuma answered for the strategist. "We're done here anyway."

"Wait, answer my question", Kidou demanded. "And since when are you two talking to each other by using your first names?"

Sakuma was already on his way into the building, as he heard the words of the strategist, he turned around and looked at him. "It's just as I told you", he replied then with a smile on his lips. "It's always you."

After Sakuma had left the strategist viewed at Fudou, still thinking about his friend's words. "You have known this all along, didn't you?"

But Fudou just grinned. "Who knows … ."

"But why did you provoke me with pretend to be all close to Sakuma?"

The other boy turned around and went back to the building. "Obviously because it was fun", he answered still grinning.

Kidou smiled. "This part of you will never change."


	13. Chapter 13: The End

**Chapter 12 is new!** Although if you haven't already seen this, the first three chapters are now beta-reated and twice as good as before. I will although rewrite the ending soon. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The end <strong>

**- Toramaru: "I'm a striker as well! Why do you always forget me?"**

**- Fudou: "Obviously because you're annoying … ."**

"Eh? We aren't going to play the final?", Endou asked unbelieving, repeating the words of his coach. The others were as shocked as their captain when they heard the kantoku's answer. "Yeah, Dark Icicle has forfeited. We have won the tournament."

However no one was happy to hear that. "That's not a win!", they complained. "I was already excited to play them … ."

"Sakuma … ", Kidou muttered. "He really did it."

As soon as he had called his friend's name the said boy entered the hall, followed by Fudou. "Everyone, we're back!"

"Why did you forfeit?", Endou asked, before anyone else got the chance to welcome them.

Sakuma looked at his old and now new teammates. "Because the real challenge starts now. We'll play against the European selection team."

"Hm", Kudou-kantoku thought. "It will be difficult since Hiroto is injured now and Gouenji didn't come with us. You and Fubuki will be our only strikers."

"That's alright for me", Sakuma answered confident. "At Dark Icicle I wasn't allowed to play, but Kageharu helped improving my spacial perception. I never knew that playing with one eye had always given me a big disadvantage. Although at first the tasks I had to do seemed quite random, they had a deeper meaning. And there is one other thing", he added looking at Kidou. "I have friends here, who believe in me."

"The same thing goes for me as well", Fubuki continued. This time he was holding Hiroto's hand visibly for everyone. "I can't wait for Atsuya to return to me, so that I can show him my new strength."

"Alright!", Endou shouted excited. "Let's go and play soccer!"

…

_'Shirou, I guess it really was fate that I died in that accident years ago, because my true place is inside of you. In these last days I have learned something important … You need me as well as I need you, we have always meant to be one. That's why I'm not afraid to die again, in fact I'm looking forward to it. You're calm and kind, which is what I'm lacking, and in return I'm giving you my confidence and egoism. We may not be perfect, but together we're the one closest to.'_

_'Hiroto, be happy with Fubuki from now on. Although it's sad that we probably won't share a room anymore, I'm happy for you. You always care for others so much, that I feared you would forget yourself one day. But on the other hand I admired you for that, for your strength to support others despite of your own problems. I owe you a lot, thanks for being my friend. By the way: We still have to rename that hissatsu shoot.'_

_'Kidou, I want you to know something. Kageharu never was evil, he helped me to get stronger. Although his methods are questionable, it is thanks to him that I realized who I really am. That I don't have to rely on you, that I'm able to handle things myself. My way might be different than yours from now on, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends anymore. I hope you can forgive me for acting selfish, since you're really important to me.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for the many reviews I got - They made me very happy! If you liked this, try out my other stories - you'll find them on my profile. ^^<em>**


End file.
